LA LUZ EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD
by animes
Summary: HINATA CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO SE HA VUELTO UNA PERSONA FRIA Y SIN SENTIMIENTO QUE Pásara CON ELLA AL CONOCER A LEEANLA NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: NARUTO NO PERTENECE

ESPERO LES GUSTE

LA LUZ EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD

Yo fui desde la infancia una persona tímida, amable y cariñosa, pero no era feliz, ya que aunque tenía amigas me sentía sola e incomprendida.

Día a día tenia que soportar las burlas por mi extrema timidez y falta de confianza, por tal motivo me encerré en un mundo que había yo creado y donde nadie podía entrar, aparentaba fortaleza ante cualquier situación fuera la que fuera, me mostraba inmune al dolor, a la soledad que al paso de los día crecía y nadie se daba cuenta de ello, nadie se dio cuenta del gran vacio, de la soledad y la oscuridad que crecía e invadía toda mi alma, porque creían fácilmente en esa falsa careta que había formado, porque no se daban cuenta si con tan solo mirar mis ojos se podía ver que la niña feliz, fuerte y autosuficiente era una mentira, nadie quiso saber lo que en verdad sentía. De todo esto solo recuerdo pocos momentos de felicidad.

Siempre quise ser querida y reconocida por mi padre, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, por eso obedecía ciegamente sus ordenes, siempre pensé que con cumplir las expectativas de todos me podrían dar cariño y aprecio, que equivocada estaba, fue todo lo contrario, se aprovechaban de mi, en lugar de sentirme apreciada me sentía inútil y sola.

Conforme iba creciendo, crecía la soledad, el vacio y la oscuridad en mi alma y todo empeora cuando por fin decidí abrir mi corazón a las personas, lo único que logre fue que me dieran la espalda y que me traicionaran, esto acrecentó mi dolor, me sentía encerrada, sola , dolida y que no valía nada, desde ese momento decidí cerrar mi corazón para no sufrir mas, me convertí en una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

Con el tiempo te conocí, al ver tu sonrisa sincera, me cautivo pero algo en tus ojos no correspondía a tu sonrisa, me perdí en tus ojos azules como el color del mar, entonces entendí que esa mirada era similar a la mía, estabas triste y eso me confundía no entendía como era posible que sonrieras de esa forma, tu sonrisa me transmitía confianza y seguridad, en ese momento sentí que el muro que había creado en mi corazón se derrumbaba, así que decidí alejarme de ti, pero el destino se encapricho a que debía conocerte.

Recuerdo muy bien el día que nos hicimos amigos:

--hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ¿el tuyo?—dijo con su sonrisa que como los rayos del sol descongelaban mi congelado corazón

--hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga—dije con desdén

--¿Por qué intentas aparentar algo que no eres?—

--tu que sabes, no me conoces—dije molesta

--es verdad no te conozco bien, pero con tan solo mirar tus ojos puedo ver que la forma en que actúas es solo una careta—

--por que lo dices—

--por que mi mirada era igual a la tuya, pero gracias a mis amigo deje de ser así y yo quiero ayudarte—y volvió a sonreír

--no sabes nada de mi, así que déjame en paz—y salí corriendo al estar lejos de el, comencé a caminar hundida en mis pensamientos— ¿Por qué me fui así?, ¿Cómo pudo ver tras el muro de mi corazón y ver lo que soy?, ¡porque por mas que quiero alejarme de el no puedo?—iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que al cruzar la calle venia un automóvil, gracias a que cierto chico me jalo, evitando ser atropellada--¿Por qué , cómo supiste donde estaba?

--el porque es fácil, solo porque si y el como lo supe, fue porque te seguí al verte muy mal y me preocupe—

--gracias y perdón—dije comenzando a llorar, al fin podía desahogarme, al fin había alguien que destruyo el muro de mi corazón, al fin alguien se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente—

--eso llora todo lo que quieras desahógate—dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos

Desde aquel día él y yo nos volvimos amigos, el me conto toda su vida y poco a poco entendí porque me decía que se parecía a mi, de echo mi sufrimiento era mucho menor al que el había pasado.

El me hizo cambiar, me hizo tener seguridad y comencé a sonreír y me enseño a expresarme sinceramente sin caretas.

El y yo con el paso de los días y el trato que teníamos nos fuimos enamorando, pero yo seguía insegura, pero el hizo que mi inseguridad quedara en el pasado aquel día:

Era un lunes en la mañana, ese día era muy especial para mí, era mi cumpleaños, coma todos los años desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre no se acordaba, pero eso ya no era importante para mi, ya que lo tenia a él a mi lado.

Al llegar a la escuela fui jalada por mi grupo de amigas a la entrada del edifico, cual fue mi gran sorpresa al ver un gran cartel que decía:

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA"

"TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON"

"¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?"

NARUTO

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaba de lagrimas y comencé a buscarlo, al encontrarlo me lance a sus f brazos

--si Naruto, si quiero ser tu novia—

--gracias—dijo antes de besarme. En ese beso demostramos el mutuo amor que sentíamos

--no Naruto, gracias a ti, por enseñarme que la vida es hermosa, por enseñarme a nunca dejarme vencer, que puedo lograr lo que me proponga, gracias por salvar del abismo en el que se había convertido mi vida y gracias por ser la luz que me salvo de esta oscuridad—dije antes de volver a besarlo

Y así comenzó mi nueva vida de felicidad

BUENO ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

ESTA HISTORIA LA HISE PARA UNA TAREA QUE ME DEJARON EN LA ESCUELA, EL MAESTRO NOS DEJO INVENTAR UNA HISTORIA, LO QUE ME DIO MUCHA GRACIA DE ESTA TAREA QUE EL MAESTRO AL LERLA ENFRENTE DE TODO EL GRUPO NO SUPO PRONUNSIAR LOS NOMBRES Y APELLIDOS, NO HUBIERAN VISTO SU CARA QUE RISA

BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS

Y NOSE SI LE SIGO O QUE HACI QUEDE USTEDES DICEN

BESOS


	2. REVOLUCION

AQUÍ DEJANDO EL SIG. CAP

ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAP. REVELACION

_Y así comenzó mi nueva vida de felicidad o eso pensé_

Naruto y yo llevábamos cerca de 2 meses saliendo, mi vida había dado un giro de 360° desde ese momento, tenia mas confianza en mi y en los demás, expresaba abiertamente mis sentimientos y lo que pensaba, era mas fuerte y decidida, paro, ante mi padre seguía fingiendo que era niña estúpida, débil, desconfiada, tonta e ingenua, que siempre busca su aprobación y un poco de cariño, aunque, se que en el fondo yo si quería ser reconocida y querida por el, como lo era mi hermana menor Hanabi, su orgullo, no piensen mal no la odio ni le guardo rencor al contrario me siento muy feliz por tenerla, en fin yo se que nunca voy a tener lo que tanto deseo recibir de mi padre.

Era un día hermoso hoy saldría con Naruto y estaba extremadamente feliz, hasta que fui llamada por mi padre y hay comenzó mi tormento y mi fatídico día.

-me mando a llamar oto-san—dije haciendo una reverencia

-así es, he recibido una información—dijo en tono serio

-¿Qué tipo de información oto-san?—dije confundida

-que tienes un noviazgo con una persona que no es de tu nivel, no tiene familia, no es nadie, así que…-

-¿así qué que padre?—dije retándolo, eso nunca se lo espero vi como cambiaba su semblante

-no me faltes al respeto Hinata—dijo molesto

-solo dime que quieres que haga—

-eso es muy fácil, quiero que termines con el—dijo seriamente

-eso nunca lo voy a hacer—

-¿Qué dijiste?, creo que no oí bien—

-padre has oído muy bien te he dicho que no voy a terminar con el—dije segura en mi decisión

-Hinata, no me retes, tu vas hacer lo que yo diga—dijo enojado

-por su puesto que no—me miro incrédulo ante esta respuesta—ya vas de ser la estúpida niña sometida que podías manipular a tu antojo, ya no padre, ya soy una mujer y no voy a…-no pude terminar ya que fui callada por una bofetada por parte de mi padre

-tu solo vas a andar con quien yo diga—

-Por supuesto que no—mi mirada reflejaba odio y seguridad

-quita esa mirada—dijo antes de darme otra bofetada

-ya me canse de este trato y me tienes que respetar, soy una persona no un objeto—

-que te respete, como voy a respetar a alguien que no vale la pena—esas palabras hirieron mi corazón, quería llorar pero no, no podía mostrarme débil ante el—y mientras vivas bajo mi techo aras lo que yo digo—

-esta bien, entonces me voy de esta casa—dije saliendo

-donde crees que vas-

-voy por mis cosas—

-por su puesto que no si te vas te vas así, no mereces nada y nada de esta casa te pertenece—dijo jalándome del brazo hacia la salida

-suéltame, no me toques—

-lárgate y no vuelvas nunca—dijo aventándome, caí al piso y cerro la puerta

Mi corazón sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor y comencé a derramar lágrimas sin para, me puse de pie por auto reflejo al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a mi.

-Hinata—sama, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—reconocí esa voz, inmediatamente me seque las lagrimas

-nada Neji—nisan—dije sonriéndole

-no me mienta—

-este solo que me voy de la casa—

-su padre la a corrida—

-así es—

-¿pero por qué?—

-se entero de mi relación con Naruto-kun y me ordeno terminar con el, pero yo me opuse así que decidí irme-

-tiene adonde ir—

-este, por eso no te preocupes—

-segura—sola asentí con la cabeza—por lo menos tenga este dinero—

-no puedo aceptarlo—

-por favor, solo por si acaso—

-esta bien, solo te pido un favor—

-si diga—

-cuida mucho a Hanabi—

-no se preocupe por ella—

-gracias—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndome de ahí

No sabia que hacer, no tenia a donde ir, de repente me acorde de la cita que tenia con Naruto y salí corriendo a su encuentro, por desgracia era un poco tarde he iba a llegar tarde y para mi mala suerte mi celular se había queda en…casa.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

Y SI NO AVISENME Y LO QUITO Y DEJO LA HISTORIA COMO ESTABA

Y PERDON POR SUBIRLO HASTA A HORA ESQUE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y TAREAS

PERO EN FIN

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SI PLIS

Y CON RESPECTO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LAS ACTUALIZARE DENTRO DE 15 A 20 DIAS COMIENZO CON EXAMENES

BUENA ADIOS


	3. PROMESA

HOLA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA MUCHA TAREAS Y TRABAJO, AL FIN TERMINE MIS EXEMANES.

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.

CAP. PROMESA

_No sabia que hacer, no tenia a donde ir, de repente me acorde de la cita que tenia con Naruto, ya iba tarde y para mi mala suerte había dejado mi celular en mi casa_

-maldición, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi—dije para mi misma

En otro lugar de Konoha se encontraba cierto rubio en un porque esperando a su amada Hinata

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?—dijo para si mismo—a ya se le voy a hablar—sacando su celular y esperando a que le contesten—bueno, Hinata—

-no soy Hinata, soy su hermana—

-ha hola Hanabi, me podrías pasar a Hinata por favor—

-no puedo pasártela—

-¿Por qué?—

-¿Por qué?, pues porque por tu culpa la corrieron de las casa, por ti maldito estúpido, mi hermana se fue de mi lado, me dejo sola, gracias a ti ya no la podre ver—dijo con odio comenzando a llorar—por tu culpa mi oto-san le pago, por tu estúpida culpa—

-Hanabi yo no sabia—dijo tristemente

-claro que no sabias, yo…yo solo quiero que mi hermana regrese a mi lado—

-Hanabi, yo se que quieres mucho a tu hermana, pero no crees que lo que hizo tiene un motivo, no quieres que ella sea feliz—

-si quiero que sea feliz—

-Hay esta, ella era feliz viviendo en tu casa—

-no, ella cambio cuando te conoció, se que suena egoísta, pero yo quiero que mi hermana este conmigo, pero se que no va hacer feliz sin ti, por eso cuídala y no le hagas daño, hazla feliz, si la veo sufrir o derramar una solo lagrima por tu culpa te juro que te mato—dijo mas calmada

-te prometo que la voy hacer feliz—

-gracias cuídate—

-por cierto si la quieres ir haber, serás bienvenida a mi casa—

-de nuevo gracias, adiós—dice colgando

-que posesiva es mi cuñadita—dice con una enorme sonrisa

A los pocos minutos llego mi amada Hinata cansada y sudada por venir corriendo para llegar a nuestra cita, que angelical se veía.

-por que Naruto me ve así—pensé al ver la cara de ternura que tenia—maldición a de ser porque estoy toda sudada y desarreglada—pensó comenzándose a arreglar

-Hinata, que tal tu día, tienes algo que decirme—dijo con su sonrisa

-este, no, porque-dije—no le puedo decir lo que paso con mi padre—pensé

-segura—que linda no quiere decirme para preocuparme—pensó

-este…si estoy…se…segura—

-ya veo que no me tienes confianza-

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-por que no me dices que tu oto-san te corrió de la casa—dijo serio

-es que yo no quiero que te preocupes—

-como no preocuparme si yo soy el culpable de que te corriera y te pegara—dijo cerrando los puños por impotencia por no haber podido proteger a su amada

-no es tu culpa—dije agarrando su mejilla

-claro que la es—

-por su puesto que no, esa fue mi decisión, yo no quería perderte, solo por un estúpido capricho de mi padre, no lo iba a permitir—dije segura de lo que decía

-pero—no lo deje terminar con lo que iba a decir ya que lo bese para confirmarle lo que había dicho

-tranquilo, se que todo va a estar bien, porque estoy contigo—dijo dándole una sonrisa

-gracias Hinata, ¿tienes en donde quedarte?—

-este no—dice apenada

-bueno entonces te quedaras en mi casa y no acepto un no como respuesta—dice dándole una sonrisa estilo Naruto

-esta bien, me quedare contigo—

-bueno que te parece si te invito a comer y de hay al centro comercial a comprarte ropa, por que me imagino que ni siquiera tu ropa te dejo sacar—

-te acepto la comida, pero la de la ropa no, no quiero ser una carga para ti—

-tu no eres una carga para mi, por favor Hinata déjame ayudarte si—dice poniendo una cara de cachorrito

-esta bien—

-pues vámonos—dice tomándola de la mano.

Naruto la lleva a su restaurant preferido donde platicaban. Al terminar de comer se fueron al centro comercial, donde Naruto le compro infinidad de cosa.

-Naruto, no crees que ya son demasiadas cosas—

-claro que no, tú te mereces esto y más—

-Naruto, este mejor vámonos si—

-esta bien, pero prométeme que vendremos otro día para comprarte lo que haga falta—

-esta bien—

Y así se dirigen a la casa de Naruto en su automóvil (yo no se de automóviles pero imaginen el que mas les guste), al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Hinata queda sorprendida.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

SI NO LES GUSTO AVISEN Y LO TRATARE DE CAMBIAR VA

CUIDENSE

Y MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LAS ACTUALIZARE HOY O EL FIN DE SEMANA.


	4. Demostración de amor

HOLA ANTES QUE NADA Y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO A CAUSA DE LA ESCUELA.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**CAP. DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR**

Y así se dirigen a la casa de Naruto en su automóvil (yo no sé de automóviles pero imaginen el que más les guste), al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Hinata queda sorprendida.

-Naruto—kun es hermosa tu casa y tan grande, pero yo pensé que esta casa era de Jiraya uno de los empresarios y novelistas más ricos y poderosos y de su esposa Tsunade la mejor doctora del país—dice Hinata

-así es—

-pero entonces que hacemos aquí, yo pensé que eras huérfano y no tenías familia—

-es que si soy huérfano solo que mi papá se fue de esta casa, porque mis abuelos no aceptaban su matrimonio, por ello tengo el apellido de mi madre para que no pudieran encontrarnos pero un día por asares del destino nos encontraron y ellos muy arrepentidos le pidieron perdón a mis padres y pues como mis padres no eran rencorosos los perdonaron y lo demás es una historia vieja que después te he de contar—dice un alegre Naruto abriendo la puerta

-es mucho más hermosa por dentro, estos son tus padres—dice Hinata- viendo un retrato en la mesa de centro de la sala

-así es ella es mi madre—señalando a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojizo—y este es mi padre—señalando a un hombre alto y muy guapo de cabellera amarilla

-te pareces mucho a tu padre—dice Hinata

-eso es lo que dicen mis abuelos, bueno sígueme, esta será tu habitación y cuenta con su baño—

-gracias Naruto, gracias por todo—dice dándole un beso en el que le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por el

-de nada y esto es poco de lo que te mereces, tu eres todo para mi, eres lo que más amo en la vida—dice dándole otro beso

-yo también te amo y yo haría todo por ti—dice besándolo, lo que empezó con un roce de labios donde se demostraba el cariño y el amor que se tenían se convirtió en uno apasionado y desesperado, las manos de ambos recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo del otro, Naruto la atrajo mas así el buscando sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su amada Hinata, por falta de aire se separaron, los labios de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer con pequeños besos el delicado y pálido cuello de Hinata a lo que ella respondía con unos pequeños gemidos de placer y con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de su amado. En un momento de cordura de Naruto la separa de el

-Hinata espera, no podemos hacer esto—

-acaso no me amas

-claro que te amo—

-entonces no te atraigo lo suficiente como para-

-calla Hinata y no lo digas, claro que me atraes, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, con el simple roce de tus labios me excitas Hinata –

-entonces por qué—

-Es que no te quiero presionar entiende Hinata—dice abrazándola

-no entiende tu, yo quiero hacerlo tú eres el amor de mi vida y a ti es al que me quiero entregar—dice abrazándolo más fuerte demostrándole que estaba segura de su decisión.

-está bien Hinata—dice con dulzura.

Naruto comienza a besar el delicado y hermoso cuello de la ojiperla haciéndola estremecer dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de placer, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, poco a poco una de las manos de Naruto comienza desabrochar la playera de Hinata tocando su pecho asiéndola gemir mas audiblemente, haciendo que Naruto vuelva a repetir la acción, acariciando con devoción esos pechos que lo volvían loco de pasión, que no creía poder soportar más y menos con los roncos gemidos que dejaba escapar Hinata, ella no podía aguantar más y también empezó a quitarle la camisa que traía Naruto con algo de dificultad debido a la sensación de placer que le estaba provocando el rubio, cuando al fin pudo deshacerse de la molesta prenda y pudo ver el trabajado cuerpo de su amado empezó a besarlo con mucha devoción y pasión haciendo que el rubio se dejara querer ya que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando se sentían tan bien que quería sentir más. Intuitivamente las manos del rubio viajaron a la espalda de Hinata delineándola con los dedos llegando hasta el broche del brasier el cual quito con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a besar los pechos de Hinata asiéndola dar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

-Na…Naruto, te…amo—

-yo…también…te amo—

Las caricias que se proporcionaban ambos amantes ya no eran suficientes y a ambos les molestaba el pantalón a lo que Hinata tomo valor y empezó a deshacerse del suyo de una manera lenta y sensual que Naruto creía que no iba a poder mas por lo que la jalo así él y le dio un beso apasionado mientras sus manos daban miles de carias por todo el cuerpo de la ojiperla, una de sus manos viajo así la intimidad de ella provocándole un gran placer.

-Naruto…por favor-

-por favor que Hinata—dijo de manera sexi

-ha…quiero ser uno contigo

—Yo también lo deseo así—decía jadeante

Y Naruto introdujo un dedo en su interior por lo que Hinata se arqueaba de placer

—Ahhhhhh…mmm Na…Naruto-kun…más…ahhh—su respiración ahora estaba al límite y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas aquella experiencia completamente nueva y placentera la hacía sentir diferente

Tanto era su placer de tenerla ahí gimiendo suavemente su nombre que en un movimiento su lengua empezó a explorar en el interior de ella, quería probar todo de ella y que nada se le escapara ante sus caricias, la deseaba y la amaba y Hinata sentía que la lujuria aumentaba más y más ante cada nuevo contacto

—Mmm Na…Naruto-kun ahhhhhhh si…sigue—decía perdida en placer

—Ahhh Hinata eres la única que me despierta tantos deseos de seguir y de no separarme de ti jamás mmm

—Na…Naruto yo…necesito ahhh más…

—Lo sé, yo también ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, ya he esperado por mucho

Quito el resto de la ropa que los cubría y colocó su miembro en la entrada de ella y empezó a adentrarse en su interior con suavemente, no quería dañarla hasta que sintió como algo se interponía en su camino, que decidió de una sola y rápida embestida ingresar en ella y sintió como la virginidad de su Hinata se rompió, pudo sentir como Hinata empezó a temblar y vio como unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir y se detuvo, para hacer que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

—Lo siento tanto mi Hinata, no quería lastimarte—decía asustado y nervioso

—No…no digas eso, no me has lastimado, al contrario me amas y soy feliz de que seas tú al que yo me entregue en cuerpo y alma—sus miradas estaban unidas y bastó un delicado movimiento de cadera de Hinata para que Naruto supiera que ella ya estaba lista para él

Entonces él salió de ella para volver a entrar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ella soltó un gemido y él comenzó a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas y así ambos sentían el choque y la fricción de sus sexos, Hinata estaba tan extasiada por el placer que recibía que rodeo la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas para profundizar más la penetración y sus manos las aferraba en su espalda

—Na…Naruto mmm, mas, si…sigue ahhh Naruto

Sus voces entrecortadas, debido al placer que recibían mutuamente, sus respiraciones unidas y agitadas por el ritmo que llevaban y sus sentimientos a flor de piel hacia de su unión una de las manifestaciones de amor más sublime y así lograban llegar a la entrega completa

—Mmm Hinata… ahhh, no olvides… que eres mía y sobre todo ahhh que te amo mmm

El placer que producían sus movimientos dentro de ella era realmente increíble, el placer que las paredes angostas y únicas de Hinata le producía a él era embriagador y el efecto que el unir sus cuerpos provocaba en ellos, era adictivo

—Ahhh…Na…Naruto-kun…no…mmm no puedo más…aaaaahhhhhhhhh

Hinata era la primera en llegar a sentir el orgasmo, un placer exquisito que sintió en brazos de su amor

Naruto pudo sentir como las paredes del interior de Hinata se contraen, estrujando su miembro haciendo de la entrada más estrecha aumentando la presión y haciendo que el llegué al orgasmo

—Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…Hi…Hinata…te amo

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, habían experimentado el orgasmo más increíble de sus vidas, no sólo se dijeron que se amaban, sino que sus cuerpos formaron uno sólo, se acoplaron, ahora eran almas atrapadas una con la otra para siempre.

Naruto cubrió sus desnudos cuerpos con unas sabanas

-te amo—fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de caer rendidos en manos de Morfeo.

En otro lugar alejado de la demostración de amor que ambos habían dado.

-si crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras estas muy equivocada, nadie me desobedece y tu y ese me la pagaran muy caro—y comienza a reírse

BUENO ESPERO LES ALLÁ GUSTADO

ANTES QUE NADA NO PENSÉ TARDARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR

PERO MALDITA ESCUELA ME QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO

ENTRE TAREAS Y PRÁCTICAS. ES QUE ESTOY EN MI PRIMER AÑO EN LA LIC. EN EDUCACIÓN PRIMARIA, PERO YA LLEGAN VACACIONES ASÍ QUE VOY A TENER MÁS TIEMPO

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.

CUÍDENSE


	5. planes

Espero les guste

CAP. PLANES

En otro lugar alejado de la demostración de amor que ambos habían dado.

-si crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras estas muy equivocada, nadie me desobedece y tu y ese me la pagaran muy caro—y comienza a reírse

-me mando a llamar amo—

-así es, tengo un trabajo para ti y espero que lo cumplas con eficiencia—

-no le volveré a fallar—dice solemnemente

-eso espero, ya que por tu error murió mi esposa-dice con desprecio

-le prometo que no le voy a fallar Hiashi—sama

-el trabajo que tienes que realizar esta en este folder junto con toda la información que necesitas saber—dice entregándole el folder

-está seguro de esto Hiashi—sama—dice escéptico al ver el trabajo que tenía que realizar

-si y mas te vale cumplirlo lo más rápido que puedas—

-está bien Hiashi—sama—dice tristemente antes de retirarse con una reverencia

-como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo Mariko—dice con nostalgia viendo por la ventana a la pequeña Hanabi que regaba el jardín que tanto había amado su esposa.

En casa de Naruto llegaban dos personas hablando de cosas triviales, muy entusiasmados, ya que después de un largo día de trabajo deseaban compartir unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad con su nieto, teniendo así unos momentos en familia.

-Naruto, ya llegamos—dijo la mujer esperando una contestación

-donde se habrá metido ese muchacho—dice el hombre

-Debe estar en casa porque hay esta su automóvil, de seguro se volvió a quedar dormido, no crees Jiraya—

-voy a ver, mientras tanto que sirvan la cena Tsunade—subiendo las escaleras. Al encontrar el cuarto de Naruto—donde estará ese muchacho dice volteando—no recuerdo haber dejado esa puerta abierta, de seguro hay esta Naruto—pensó, dirigiéndose a dicha habitación que se encuentra al lado de la de Naruto, abre quedamente la puerta para no despertar a Naruto, al entrar encuentra a ambos jóvenes envueltos en abrazo tierno—No lo puedo creer—dice incrédulo—ahora sí que lo mata Tsunade—dice acercándose lentamente a la cama para despertar al rubio—Naruto despierta—dice moviéndolo un poco

-No déjame dormir un poco más mamá—dice entre sueños

-me gustaría dejarte dormir un poco más pero creo que es mejor que te levantes antes de que venga tu abuela y ella sea la que te despierte—

-Como—dice medio dormido-¿Qué hace aquí viejo pervertido?, salga inmediatamente—dice alterado ocasionando que se caiga de la cama

-está bien me voy, que mal agradecido conforme no subió tu abuelo que sino—dice dramáticamente—pero así me lo pagas pero está bien, le diré a tu abuela que venga a ver esto

-no, espera, no le digas nada, ahorita les explico que paso—dice aterrorizado

-nos vas a contar todo lo que paso—dice pervertidamente

-no estoy hablando de eso viejo pervertido, mejor salgase, ahorita bajamos—dice molesto

-está bien, me voy—dice saliendo—que bien tengo una nueva idea para mi próxima novela, he de admitir que esa chica sí que está bien dotada y es una buena inspiración—piensa pervertidamente mientras se va con una sonrisa.

-que paso, porque bienes con esa cara de pervertido—dice Tsunade—te has de estar acordando de una de tus "investigaciones"—dice de forma siniestra

-no por supuesto que no—dice aterrorizado—solo que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa y no te puedo decir nada ya que esto te lo tiene que decir ese mocoso—sentándose a la mesa

En la recamara del rubio

-Hinata, amor, despierta—dice dulcemente

-un rato más—

-no creo que se posible ya llegaron mis abuelos—

-tus…a…abuelos—

-si y quieren hablar con nosotros—

-está bien, pero este me dejarías cambiarme—dice sonrojándose

-hay Hinata si yo ya te vi desnuda no tienes porque apenarte—

-¡Naruto!, sal por favor—dice más roja que un tomate

-está bien te espero abajo—dice saliendo de su cuarto

Media hora después se ve a una Hinata arreglada entrando al comedor en el cual ya se encontraba una seria Tsunade, un pervertido Jiraya y un feliz Naruto.

-buenas tardes—dice cortésmente

-buenas tarde—dicen los dos

-oye Naruto se ve igual de linda con ropa—dice pervertidamente

-cállate viejo pervertido—

-cállense los dos—dice Tsunade—bueno creo que nos tienen que decir algo

-si—dice seriamente Naruto—lo que pasa es que el padre de Hinata la echo de la casa porque no quiso terminar conmigo

-ese maldito de Hiashi cuando entenderá, solo puedo decir bienvenida a la familia

-aunque espero que se hayan cuidado no quiero ser bisabuelo tan joven he—dice pervertidamente causando que Naruto y Tsunade lo golpearan por el comentario y que se desmallara Hinata al pensar él como la había visto, después de este incidente todo transcurrió con calma y felicidad por ahora

En otro lugar

-no sabes lo que te esperas a ti y a ese idiota, así aprenderás no desobedecerme—

Mientras en uno de los cuartos de esa mansión

-lo siento mucho Hinata-sama, pero no puedo desobedecer, tal vez podría advertirle, no Hiashi-sama sabría que fui yo, que puedo hacer, porque tuve que fallar la misión de protegerte si no la hubiera fallado ahora no tendría que hacerle esto a ella—

-no lo tienes que hacer Nagato y bien lo sabes, además Mariko te pidió que protegieras a sus hijas y que vieras que fueran felices no es así—

-lo se Konan, por eso no se qué hacer—dice desesperado

-tu sabrás que hacer Nagato—dice saliendo de la habitación—_solo espero que sea lo correcto-_piensa

DEJEN COMENTARIO

CUÍDENSE

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.

ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO LA OTRA SEMANA YA SALGO DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE VOY A TENER MÁS TIEMPO


End file.
